The Future Mrs Potter
by Last-Black
Summary: You really don't want to piss off your parents anymore than you already have, do you Sapphire?     I haven't seen many James OC stories so I'm giving one a shot. Marauder Era
1. Survival Of The Fittest

**JKR owes all known aspects of Harry Potter. Only Sapphire and Ryland and any other unknowns are mine**

Sapphire Black or "Phire" as her two brothers and boyfriend called her watched it start to rain. Her twin brother was probably trying to find somewhere to stay dry. Her door flung open. The Gryffindor banner fell from over the door. Her younger brother leaned against the doorway.

"Ryland is here." He said. "And Mum and Dad want you downstairs, dressed properly which basically means that hideous new dress Mum bought you." He added. He smirked at his sister.

"Thanks for the heads up." She said.

"Hey Phire, I'd run." Regulus shrugged. He turned and walked off. Sapphire aimed her wand at the banner that lay on the ground. It placed itself back onto the wall over the door. She closed the door soundlessly almost tempted to take her little brother's advice. That was until her mother screamed up the stairs at her then her massively overweight father clumped up the stairs. Okay so maybe Orion Black wasn't massively overweight, he was actually quite fit.

"Sapphire Black if you do not get down the stairs this instant." He snarled. Sapphire flung the door open. She stormed downstairs into Ryland Malfoy's body. His older brother's laugh did not go unnoticed.

"She's already falling into your arms, Ryl." The older blonde said.

"Only because I tripped." She spat.

"Sapphire!" Walburga yelled. Ryland gave her a sinister smile.

"It was my fault, Mrs. Black. I tripped her by accident, isn't that right, Lucius?" He told the older woman. Sapphire glared at the blonde.

"He did. My brother's a klutz as well. He stepped on her dress." Lucius smirked. Walburga nodded from the doorway. She disappeared leaving her daughter with the two Malfoys. "So Sapphire, we're going out tonight, you in?"

"Partying with the infamous Malfoy brothers? Do you think I'm crazy?" Sapphire asked.

"You're in Gryffindor, Sapphire. You're already in trouble." Lucius stated.

"If you come with us, we won't tell Walburga about your boyfriend." Ryland dealed. Sapphire raised an eyebrow. She looked at the kitchen.

"Deal. Just let me change. And you tell my mum." She said. Ryland nodded. The seventeen year old girl ran back upstairs…

**************************************HP*********************************************************************************************************************

Ryland's arm snaked around Sapphire's waist.

"Just because I came with you guys does not mean you can touch me, Ryl." She stated. Ryland threw his arm off her. Nicholas Harper jumped down in front of them.

"The Malfoys got the Gryffindor queen out?" He joked.

"What number you on, Nicky?" Sapphire asked.

"Five, maybe ten." Nick said.

"Lovely difference there, Harper." Sapphire said.

"Where's your boyfriend, Black?" Nick snarled getting in her face. Sapphire saw someone shove Nick backwards.

"Looking for me, Harper?" A voice asked. Ryland groaned and went to help his friend up. James Potter and Sirius Black were behind Sapphire.

"Who invited you two?" Nick Harper's older brother asked. He and a gang of four guys were walking towards the group. Lucius Malfoy rolled his eyes at the situation and went back to his girlfriend.

"Awh little Nicky Harper needs his big brother to help him." Sirius taunted. Nick was at the middle Black's throat.

"I'm gonna make you wish you never showed your face, Sirius." He said.

"Enough." Sapphire said. She tossed Sirius and Nick apart. "Let's go." She said turning to her brother and his friend. Only then did Lucius move.

"Er that might be a problem, Sapphire. You see you leave and Mummy and Daddy find out about Potter… you end up at Durmstrang or worse… And that deal of you marrying Ryland… becomes final." He said outlining the outcome of her choice to leave. Sapphire looked down before sticking her hands into her jean skirt's pockets. She was stuck and she knew it.

"James, Sirius, get. I'll see you on the train." She sighed. James wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Sirius glared at Ryland who bowed mockingly at the retreating Gryffindors. As soon as the two were gone Isaac Harper had Sapphire's arm. Ryland was shoved away from her as he tried to step in. One of the Lestrange brothers had him trapped.

"Why is it every time I have a party, you show up which results in those two posers showing up?" He spat. Sapphire whimpered as he clutched her arm harder.

"Alright, Isaac enough." Lucius stated.

"Where do you get off telling me what to do, Malfoy?" Isaac asked, letting go of Sapphire. She stumbled backwards into Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. The whole room was watching Lucius and Isaac.

"Lucius just leave it alone." Narcissa ordered. Her blonde hair was straightened so it fell slanted into her face. Her skirt was three times shorter than Sapphire's and her tank top was no longer than a bra. Not that Bellatrix was dressed any better. Her wavy hair curled down her back. Her shorts were cut too low and her shirt was obviously not hers. This is why she didn't go to these parties.

"Ryl, can I go home?" Sapphire asked, clutching her best friend who had yet to regain feeling in his arm.

"Lucius, let's just go." Ryland said. Lucius looked at his younger brother.

"You and Sapphire go. I'm still going to party." Lucius said shoving the younger Malfoy away. The younger two disappeared. They reappeared in Diagon Alley. One little shop was open.

"Sorry about that." Sapphire stated. Ryland shrugged.

"I should've guessed Sirius would know about that party. He is dating Nick's stepsister." He said. "But how'd he know you would be there?"

"I don't know. He must've…" The two friends looked at each other.

"Regulus." They murmured. The duo disappeared…

********************************************HP****************************************************************************************************************

Regulus Black did not expect to be forced out of bed. In fact he thought his sister would be gone all night.

"You owled Sirius!" Sapphire accused.

"I did not. I owled James." Regulus stated. Ryland rolled his eyes.

"You don't like either of them." He said.

"Well er… they had to know. I know what happens at a party at the Harpers." Regulus said. Ryland rolled his eyes. Sapphire dropped her brother. He lay back in his bed and covered himself up. The best friends walked out.

"I'm going to go home." Ryland said, kissing Sapphire's head. She nodded.

"I had fun until the fight." She said.

"Best part of my night was pulling Reg outta bed." Ryland said, stepping off the balcony onto his awaiting broom.

"Thought you two apparated here?" Sapphire questioned.

"We did. But I'm too sleepy to apparate." The blonde said. "Sleep tight, Black."

"Dream of me tonight, Malfoy." She said, closing the window. Ryland sighed, flying off.

"Always do." He murmured…

**************************************************HP*********************************************************************************************************

As a force of habit, Sapphire never went to sleep without locking her door. But that night was different. She had nothing to hide. No James, sleeping in her bed in only boxers, no waiting for Sirius to sneak home. Just her, her bed and sleep. Or so she thought.

"Sapphire Apolla Black!" The cow yelled. Sapphire heard the clunking. Her door was flung open. The Gryffindor Banner fell yet again. Orion Black grabbed his oldest child and dragged her downstairs. Narcissa and Bellatrix were standing in the doorway. Their respective boyfriends were staring as the youngest female Black was tossed into a chair. Ryland was sitting close to where his brother was standing.

"So much for going home, Ryl?" Sapphire joked.

"Why was he sneaking out of your room, Sapphire? Why? You are a Pureblood. Which means you remain so." Orion yelled.

"Actually it means I stay pure of Muggle blood." Sapphire shrugged. She yelped as her father slapped her. Ryland's eyes grew huge.

"This is the last straw, Sapphire. You and Ryland will be married by this time next year!" Orion determined.

"What?" The two best friends yelled.

"You heard me." The patriarch said. Ryland shook his head and glanced at his brother who was trying to figure out a plan. "If you two want to mix, we'll mix well. Now get out of here, all of you." The six disappeared. Sapphire slammed her door. She shrunk all her things. She was leaving and that was that. She slid her door shut and snuck into Regulus' room. He was sitting up.

"You're leaving me too?" The youngest Black whispered.

"I have to. Father wants me to marry Ryland." She said. She hugged her brother. "I'll write as soon as I can." With that she was gone…

**********************************************HP**************************************************************************************************************

James Potter's dreams nine times out of ten involved Sapphire in his bed. She would sneak in and that's when the fun would start. Alas he'd always wake up which would lead into a cold shower. Yep that's how it was dating Sapphire Black. There was a tap at his window. He stood up and walked over. Sapphire was sitting on the rail. She pinched him.

"Ow." He whined.

"Just letting you know it was real this time." She shrugged. "Gonna let me in?" James grabbed her waist jerking her into the room. She giggled and kissed him. He lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist…

**Hopefully this wasn't horrible... Review? Please?**


	2. Ryland's Story

Sapphire curled up on James' lap. The marauders were in a train compartment waiting to leave. Tessa Gilbert appeared in the doorway.

"First off that's disgusting." She said, nodding at the couple that was cuddling by the window. "And we've got a prefect meeting Remus."

"I'll be there in a second, Tess." He said. The girl disappeared. Sapphire sat up as James went to move.

"Guess that means I better go too." He said.

"You better." The girl said. "And hurry back. Isa is on her way to raping my brother." She said finally noticing the couple lying on the other seat. James laughed kissing her hard. He disappeared. There was a moan in the compartment. "Sirius Orion!" Sapphire yelled. Sirius spilt from the girl on top of him.

"Hey Phire." He said. Sapphire shivered. She grabbed her robes. Some one grabbed her into a compartment.

"Ryland!" She yelled.

"Shh… I can't let people know I'm talking to you. Not since you got disowned." Ryland said.

"I got disowned? When?" She asked.

"As soon as you ran away. It's all here. Walburga told me to give it to you." He handed the girl a paper…

**************************************HP**********************************************************

Sapphire was sobbing into James' shirt throughout the whole feast. They were in the heads' dorms. Lily Evans barged into the room and screamed that James should've been at the feast instead of with his girlfriend only to have James retaliate and say that she was a cold hearted bitch.

"Your duty is to help me out with the first years and everyone else. Not come in here and shag your girlfriend so excuse me if I am just…" Lily ranted obviously not happy about being called a bitch. Sapphire kept her face buried in James' shirt. He just glared at the redhead who thought she knew what she was talking about.

"You have no clue what you're talking about Evans. No muggleborn would!" Sapphire yelled finally able to defend herself.

"What is it some holier than thou pureblood thing?" Lily snapped.

"You wouldn't understand. And if you wanted to you'd stop yelling at James and actually notice we've been here since we've got off the train and I found out I was disowned for not allowing myself to be forced into a marriage to my best friend!" The black haired girl yelled. "So I apologize for being upset." She stormed out of the room. Lily bit her lip. James shook his head and stormed out after his girlfriend. Ryland Malfoy watched them from a corner. His girlfriend, a fellow Slytherin with his views, Heidi was holding his arm.

"James has it handled." She promised him. "You know we can't get caught talking to her."

"She's my best friend, Heidi." Ryland protested.

"I know." The little blonde stated as she held her worried boyfriend… Sirius paced back and forth across the room. Sapphire was sitting against the pillows on her brother's bed.

"This is Malfoy's fault." Sirius muttered.

"This is not Ryland's fault!" Sapphire yelled.

"It's always Ryland's fault, ever since we were kids." Sirius swore. His older sister shook her head.

"You two used to be best friends, Sirius… until we were sorted in Gryffindor." She stated. James glared at her.

"And he was your boyfriend until you were sorted…" He said turning away from his girlfriend.

"Oh come on, we were eleven and that did not count!" She said, kissing his cheek. She turned his face to look at her. He kissed her softly.

"Okay that's my bed and my sister Prongs!" Sirius yelled. James laughed. Sapphire pulled her brother down and hugged him. Remus Lupin walked in.

"Remus has decided to appear! Tessa have you occupied?" Sapphire giggled. The blonde marauder looked at the girl lying in between the two boys. He had turned around to look for something. Sapphire grabbed him from behind taking him down onto the bed with them.

"Do any of you know how awkward this is?" Remus asked.

"Moony, I have to watch my best friend and sister make out. That is awkward." Sirius said. Sapphire giggled. Sirius shoved his sister who got caught in the sheets making James and Remus fall to the ground on one side and the Black twins fall to the other side. "That hurt." The room erupted with laughter. A little while later Sapphire was leaning across James' bed.

"We need a party." She said as he got on his knees over top of her.

"What kind of party, Phire? You want a party; I can give you a party." He said, kissing her neck. She wriggled underneath him.

"A party for us being seventh years. A blow out. All houses…" She said. He froze.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw only." He said.

"Ryland and Heidi." Sapphire bargained.

"You're not going to let me say no are you?" James asked.

"Nope." She said, getting lost in a kiss…

**************************************HP**********************************************************

Ryland was shoved against the wall. Sirius and Regulus Black only ganged up on him when Sapphire was upset.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" He yelled.

"Couldn't be more cautious sneaking out of her room?" Sirius asked.

"Harper got us into trouble!" Ryland squeaked.

"It probably was Nick." Regulus stated.

"So Harper knew you were in Phire's room?" Sirius said, shoving Ryland harder into the wall.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Sapphire yelled,

"I'm not going to hurt him!" Sirius returned, Regulus smacked his brother's arm. Sapphire and James were standing behind them. Sapphire was in a skirt and an unbuttoned blouse with a tank top showing while James was in his jeans, and a tee shirt.

"Well let him down. It was my fault." She said. She stalked towards her younger brothers. Sirius backed up and let the Slytherin breathe. Ryland silently thanked his best friend and bolted. "By the way we're having a party, Friday night, room of requirement. Seventh years only, Reg. You, Ryl, and Heidi are invited though. Do not mention that to the other Slytherins." She and James were gone.

"I'm not a seventh year." Regulus said.

"She likes you, twerp." Sirius shrugged.

"She better. I'm the better younger brother. I'm her favorite." Regulus smirked.

"I'm her twin." Sirius returned walking after his best friend and twin…

**************************************HP**********************************************************

Nick Harper was evil. Scratch that Nick Harper was Voldemort in teenage form. He was crouched on the armrest as Ryland walked in. Avery and Mulciber were near him. Snape was on the opposite side of the room. Heidi walked away from Ryland. Nick flew at him.

"Holy shit!" Ryland yelled. Nick had fangs. No literally he had fangs.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Not used to vampires?" Avery yelled. He and Mulciber were cracking up. Regulus Black walked back in the Common Room and rolled his eyes.

"Leave him alone, Nick. Don't need him pissing in his pants." The youngest Black sighed. Nick sat up and popped the fangs out.

"Geez, Regulus, you got a man crush on Malfoy or something?" He asked.

"No. I'm just looking out for him." Regulus continued.

"I don't need help from a sixth year, Black." Ryland snarled. Regulus shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said, disappearing.

"That kid is weird." Nick stated, sitting in the floor by his floored friend. Ryland propped himself up on his elbows.

"That kid worries me." Ryland returned before hitting his friend. "You're an ass." Nick smirked and lay back on the floor beside Ryland.

"Ah the perks of being a Slytherin." He laughed…


	3. It's Party Time

**So its been a while since I updated. But so far its had positive reviews... Let's keep 'em comin. Sibling fights, tied up boys, and partying ahead. :)**

James rolled off Sapphire as Sirius flung the door open.

"Everybody decent?" He yelled.

"I just finished making love to your sister." James smirked. Sapphire hit his arm, clutching the blanket around her.

"Making love? I mean really? Why can't you just say you finished fucking my sister?" Sirius yelled. He stormed out of the room.

"You're a pig, James." She groaned.

"Oh come on you know that irritates him." He laughed. Sapphire rolled her eyes and got up. She got dressed. "Can I undress you now?" He asked.

"No." Sapphire said. She walked out of the room.

"Phire!" James yelled. He groaned and got dressed walking to the head's common room. Sirius and Sapphire were screaming at each other.

"… If you learned to knock!" Sapphire screamed.

"You'd still be sleeping with him!" Sirius returned.

"He's my boyfriend, Sirius!" Sapphire yelled.

"And he's my best friend!" Her twin snapped. Sapphire raised her arms in surrender. She collapsed onto the sofa. Lily had managed to come downstairs by then. She glared at the group. James rolled his eyes.

"If you two are going to fight go somewhere else." Lily suggested. Sapphire turned on the redhead.

"Tell me what your problem is!" She yelled. Lily shrank back. "Gonna spill Evans?"

"You're always in here!" Lily yelled. "I shared a room with you for six years listening to what ever guy you managed to sneak in and finally when I start to like James you take him!"

"You want him?" Sapphire growled. She grabbed James' face and kissed him hard. "You missed your chance." Sapphire stormed out of the room. The two marauders in the room stared at each other. James ran a hand through his messy hair before laughing nervously.

"So you like me huh?" He asked. Sirius smacked the back of his friend's head. He followed his sister out…

*************************************3*************************************************************

Nick leaned against a wall. Avery and Mulciber on either side of him. Sapphire rolled her eyes seeing the trio. Nick walked over to her and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Boyfriend problems?" He asked. "See if you were with one of us." Nick smirked down at her. Sapphire shrugged away from him.

"As you guys love pointing out, Gryffindor. Slytherins." She said. Nick spun her around.

"More like this. I'm a Harper, you're a Black." He said. "And you even being seen with a _Potter_ ruin you." Sapphire jerked away from him.

"I'm already ruined, Nick. I was ruined seven years ago when the sorting hat said Gryffindor." She spat at him.

"Wasn't that when Daddy gave you the choice? Pick a suitable match or he'd force you to marry a Malfoy?" Nick asked stalking closer. A spell was fired close to Nick. "Whoa shit, Black." He mumbled as he tipped sideways.

"Told you to stay away from my sister, Nicholas." Sirius said.

"Oh be serious, Sirius." Nick snorted. He stepped away from Sapphire who stood beside her brother. Nick twirled his wand.

"Don't you dare, Nick." Sapphire said. Nick smirked at her as he started to walk away.

"What kind of man do you take me for, Sapphire?" He asked. Sirius wanted to go after the Slytherin but his sister pulled him back.

"Nick can kill you." She said walking away from the younger twin. Sirius grabbed her arm.

"You were thinking about his offer." He said.

"Maybe." Sapphire stated.

"Phire, you can't think about those things…" Sirius told her. Sapphire pulled away from her brother.

"Just because I was thinking about it doesn't mean I was going to do it." She snapped. "Believe it or not as much as he pisses me off sometimes, I do love James." She stormed off again leaving him standing alone in the hall…

*************************************3*************************************************************

James Potter pulled at his hair. He had been pacing the Gryffindor Common Room for hours waiting for Sapphire to come downstairs.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, descending the stairs. James nodded. This was why he was dating her. He'd seen her in jeans and a ripped tee shirt, a dress, nothing, and something close to the skirt, cowboy boots, and halter she was wearing now and she still shocked him,

"Perfect." James stuttered. He kissed her hard before the two walked towards the Room of Requirement. The party had just gotten started. Sapphire danced over to her brothers who were staring each other down.

"It's a party, no fighting." She said. Sirius looked down at the older twin.

"Not fighting, talking." He said as James appeared beside Sapphire.

"See, Sapphire, I told you your brothers would play fair." James smirked. Sapphire shook her head as someone else appeared by Sirius.

"The Black Boys play fair? Since when?" Ryland asked. He was leaning on the table. Heidi was standing between his legs. The thing with Ryland Malfoy was that he knew he was liked by most girls but he didn't want most girls. Ryland was known as the player that almost rivaled Sirius Black up until Christmas of Sixth year when Heidi tied him down. Ryland smirked at the group. There was a mutual love/hate relationship that the boys all had. Mostly James hated Ryland but tolerated him for Sapphire's sake.

"Oh shove off, Malfoy." Sirius muttered. Ryland covered his heart.

"That hurts. I thought you only called my big scary brother by that name." The blonde teased. Ryland smirked at the middle Black. Sirius shook his head and walked off to find Isabella. James rolled his eyes at the younger Malfoy. "How was your summer, Potter?"

"Alright. Yours?" James returned.

"Could've been worse. My brother's getting married over Christmas so he wasn't home. Dad got better and Mum's still a bitch." Ryland stated.

"Yep, could've been worse." James agreed. Sapphire shook her head. She grabbed James' hand and dragged him off. The two started dancing.

"Why are you being a jerk to him?" Sapphire asked.

"He still likes you." James accused. Sapphire laid her head on his shoulder.

"He's like my brother." She said. James shook his head. Sapphire turned her head and spotted someone watching them. Lily was standing with her arms folded over her chest. Sapphire turned on James. "Secret admirer?" She said. James followed her gaze. He grabbed her chin. His mouth crashed onto hers. The two found a wall. James shoved her against it hard. Sapphire scrapped her nails on his back. James moaned.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled. "Take it somewhere else." James broke away from the girl. Sapphire glared at her brother.

"Because you're not doing the same thing." She yelled. James kept trying to breathe.

"We need to go somewhere…" He said…

*************************************3*************************************************************

Regulus yelped as Nick grabbed his arm.

"I would like to know why your sister hates me." Nick faked innocence.

"Cause you're an ass?" Regulus said.

"Oh you're funny, Black." Nick said slamming the boy against the wall. Regulus howled in pain. "Let me see your mark, Reg." Nick pulled the younger boy's sleeve up. "Do the twins know?"

"N… no." Regulus stammered.

"Be bad if they found out?" Nick mocked. Regulus knocked the older boy away from himself.

"My siblings don't need to know." He spat. Nick smirked.

"Your brother and sister don't need to know? What else do Ditz and Dumbass not need to know? That you're a deatheater, check. That Mummy and Daddy are happier without the blood traitor twins? I know they've guessed. Or that Daddy is looking for you to bring your sister back to them so she can marry who is it now? My brother." The older boy said. "Tsk. Tsk. Sissy would hate you. Bubba already does."

"Shut up, Nick." Regulus ordered.

"Nicholas Harper!" Slughorn yelled appearing in the common room. Nick let go of the younger Slytherin…

*************************************3*************************************************************

Ryland was drunk. He knew he was drunk. Drunk and turned on. He wasn't sure when it happened or why but when Heidi and Isabella started dancing together, something happened. He was suddenly grateful for the now emptied room. Sirius collapsed beside him.

"Mate, we did bad dating those two." Sirius slurred. Ryland snorted.

"Right you are." He said. The two boys raised glasses. Isabella and Heidi walked over to them. They hovered over the two drunken teens.

"I think they're wasted, Isa." Heidi stated. Isabella glanced at the girl beside her. She was swaying back and forth.

"That means they'll do anything we want." Isabella said. She smiled at the boys. "I have the most awesome surprise, Sirius." She added. She unzipped her dress at the same time as Heidi…

*************************************3*************************************************************

Sapphire groaned. She had a massive headache. James was snoring. She hit him in the head.

"If you don't stop snoring, I'm going to murder you." She told him as he woke up. He rolled over to one side.

"Padfoot back?" He asked.

"He's probably with Isa." She returned. Oh how wrong she was. Ryland and Sirius were in bad shape in the room of requirement. Handcuffed to a bed and mostly naked except for the boxers the two boys wore. Isabella and Heidi had left the two after a small strip tease. Heidi had left a note saying they'd be back after lunch with food and keys. Meanwhile the two boys were lying as far away from each other as humanly possible. Sirius was trying to sleep. Ryland stared at the wall.

"You know I think they had this planned from the beginning of the night." He said.

"Really what on earth would give you that idea?" Sirius asked.

"Not sure. Think it's bad that we hate each other but our girls are best friends?" Ryland asked.

"Yeah. That was why they did this." Sirius said. He pulled on the hand cuffs. "What makes this worse is: you can't use magic to unlock them."

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Ryland asked.

"You probably don't." Sirius murmured.


End file.
